Possessed
by AangKatara777
Summary: Katara gets possessed by an evil spirit. What will the spirit make her do to her friends? Read to find out! This story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Curse

**Possessed **

**Katara:**

It all started as a normal day. Aang and I practiced waterbending. Then, Toph would practice earthbending with Aang. Then Zuko would practice Firebending with Aang.

Even though the war was over, he still needed to learn the elements.

After Aang and me were done waterbending, I went to go make supper. It was the Winter Solstice again. It was dark outside, so I lit a torch. The breeze was nice, it blew through my hair.

But then, all of a sudden, I heard a noise. It was a faint moan.

Aang walked up to me and sat down. He was tired from training.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Hear what?" He said.

"That moaning sound…..don't you hear that?" Katara said, getting uneasy.

"Katara, I don't hear anything." Aang said worried.

I looked around the woods. The moaning got louder.

"Aang, I'm scared." I said, hugging him.

"I don't hear anything, what does it sound like?" Aang asked, still worried.

"Well, it's a moaning sound like this," I imitated the sound, "and it's getting louder."

I held on to him like I was falling off a cliff.

The moan turned into a scream, a high-pitched scream.

I grabbed my ears, hoping to block out the sound.

"Katara! What's wrong?!" Aang said, holding onto me.

I didn't say anything.

"What's that!?" Aang yelled.

I looked up, it was a spirit.

"Is that a nice spirit, Aang?" I said, clinging onto him.

"N-n-no" Aang replied, holding onto me tightly.

That really scared me.

The spirit was in the form of a dragon, it had a giant set of wings, and they were blood red. It had giant horns sticking out of its head, and the tail looked as sharp as a dagger.

It dived for me.

**Yay! First Chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I will have the next chapter out soon!**

**Review please!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Possessing

It dove for me

I covered my hands over my head. I knew it wouldn't do much with an all-powerful spirit diving for me, but still, you'd probably do the same thing.

The giant spirit went into me, it just fazed in.

I screamed.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled. But it was too late, the spirit was in me. Literally.

I had fallen to the ground. I was shaking all over, curled up in a fetal position.

Sokka and Toph had heard the sound and came over.

"What just happened?!" Sokka asked, looking from me to Aang.

"This giant spirit went into Katara!" Aang yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Oh No!" Sokka yelled, running over. Toph followed.

I was still shaking on the ground.

Sokka sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Katara, what's wrong, talk to me," Sokka said.

Seconds later, I flailed my arm at him and hit him in the face. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for!" Sokka said, rubbing his head.

I got up.

"Aang! What's wrong with her!?" Sokka asked, getting up and running over to Aang.

"She….she's being…p-possessed," Aang said, pointing at me.

Aang ran over to me. She frowned. "Katara, I know your in there, try to force him out." He said.

I pushed him away. "Pitiful mortals, can you not already see that this young girl is to weak to force me out, I am Mira, The Dragon Spirit, I have been sent to eliminate you."

"That's not Katara's voice," Toph said.

"Yeah, It's the spirits," Sokka said.

My eyes turned a fierce red. I couldn't feel any part of my body; it felt like being blood bended, but without feeling. I wasn't in control of my actions. I started to run towards Toph.

I took out my water from my waterskin and wrapped it around her.

"Help!" Toph cried and the water started to choke her. Her face was turning red from lack of breath.

Sokka jumped onto her pushing her out of the water.

The water grabbed Sokka and thrust him against a near-by tree. "Ow!" He yelled. The water froze so Sokka couldn't move. (It looked like how Katara froze Jet to a tree)

Toph was on the ground panting.

"Your not done yet, your turn has barely begun." The spirit's voice said.

Toph looked scared.

I took some water from the air and turned it into ice shards. I thrust them at her. Only one had hit her in the arm before I gained some control.

I yelled, "TOPH!", and for that moment of control I bent the shards away.

But that one had still hit her. She grabbed her arm in shear pain.

She was crying.

Sokka had passed out, the ice was somewhat choking him.

I started to cry. It was me crying, not the spirit. The spirit was probably smirking. I had forgot about someone…….Aang…. Oh, I hope he doesn't attack Aang, I wouldn't be able to bear it. He wouldn't be able to fight back, he loves me too much.

"Katara! I know your in there! Try to take control! Your hurting the ones you love!" Aang yelled.

My possessed form turned around.

"Your just lucky it isn't your turn yet," the voice said.

'Oh No! He is going to attack Aang! I knew it! Oh, I hope he can fight back,' I thought.

My body whipped the water towards Toph. She saw it coming, she tried to shield it with her other arm. Not the best idea.

The water whipped her arm and left a bleeding mark there.

She screamed in pain again and passed out.

My body turned around.

"Your turn," The spirit said.

'Oh No," I thought, 'Oh No, Oh No, No. No. No. No.'

Aang took a fighting stance. But I knew he wouldn't try to hurt me. That worried me. It's not like I want him to hurt me, it's just the spirit is in me, and the only way to fight him then would be to hurt me.

He did shoot air at me though, it was just like a strong breeze hitting your face during a storm.

That didn't affect the spirit. It just kept fighting. It took some more water out of the air and whipped it towards Aang. He bent it away. This kept repeating, Whip.Bend.Whip.Bend.Whip.Bend. and so on. Until one swipe hit Aang in his leg.

He fell over and grabbed his leg in pain.

The spirit didn't stop.

It was full of power.

Sokka was unconscious.

Toph was unconscious.

Katara was Possessed.

Aang was weak.

But the spirit had power.

**

* * *

**

I guess I could call this a cliff hanger, but not a big one. Hope you liked the chapter! There is only one more in this story. Then I will make more stories, and more, and more, you get it. Yeah, but this one is ending next chapter.

**Review or else I will send that spirit after YOU! Lol.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been updating……but now I have a chapter so don't complain

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang tried to get up. The spirit was laughing.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't make a sound.

Toph and Sokka were still unconscious.

'This is definitely my worst day ever' I thought.

The spirit continued to attack Aang. He sent fire from his mouth, or, my mouth, oh whatever. It was coming from the spirit in me!

"Katara!" Aang yelled, dodging the fire, "I know you're in there! You're strong enough to force him out! I know you are!"

I could speak for a second. "I…..I can't," I said, crying.

"Yes, you can! You have to believ-," Aang said but the spirit cut him off.

My body ran up to Aang and punched him. I heard his jaw snap under my knuckles. 'WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!'

"Stop this!" I yelled, "Stop this NOW!"

"No, human, I am in complete control of your body, and once I am done with your friends, I will kill you," He said.

I was really scared then.

I heard Aang moan. I gasped and ran towards him, I had control!

I kneeled beside him.

I heard Aang mumble something but I couldn't make it out.

"What?" I said.

"G-go…..away…….." he said.

"Wh-what?" I said.

"Go….away…" he repeated. "Please…"

I started to walk away. But I lost control again.

The spirit slammed Aang into a nearby tree. He cried in pain.

'_I can't believe this is happening' _I thought.

My body picked up a chain that we had in camp and tied Aang to the tree.

'_What's he doing?!'_

The spirit punched Aang more, his nose started to bleed.

' _I can't take it!'_

The spirit began to talk, "Hmm, How should I kill the avatar….hmm…." he looked around, he saw Sokka's sword. "Oh, that will do nicely,"

"No…..Aang…" I whispered.

Aang winced.

"I…..am so…sorry, Aang," I managed to say.

"Shut up!" The spirit yelled.

The spirit took a swordfighters position.

"Aww, how sad, the girlfriend kills the boyfriend, oh well,"

"No!!!" I yelled as the sword plunged through Aang's stomach.

Aang gasped. His head drooped.

"No! Nonononononono!" I yelled.

The spirit phased out of me. I fell to the ground, but quickly got up and hugged Aang's limb body; still chained to the tree.

"You have messed with the wrong girl, mister spirit," I said, turning around.

The spirit laughed. I took a fighting stance.

The spirit was in a dragon's body. I swiped water from the air and thrust it at him.

He got mad and lunged at me, snarling.

I felt a sharp pain, everywhere on me.

It went black.

**_

* * *

_**

Oh! Cliffhanger! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! …..

**_What happened to Katara? Is Aang dead? Are Sokka and Toph gonna make it? All of those questions will be answered in the next chapter!_**

**_Which WILL be put out sooner than this one. Sorry for the delay._**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If any of you are wondering, I never had any idea to put Zuko in, but I will put him in the end of this…..Okay! Here's the New Chapter! **

Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It was dark. _

_I felt like I was floating._

_There was pain everywhere on my body._

_I was warm though._

_I heard voices, but they were faint._

_I was slipping away._

_I heard Aang's voice._

_Then Sokka's._

_Then Toph's._

_The pain was intense. _

_I saw a light._

_It was the opening of a dark tunnel._

_I walked toward it._

_Until I reached the light._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I slowly opened my eyes.

"She's awake!" a familiar voice shouted. "Thank Roku, she's okay!"

I groaned.

"It's okay, Katara," another voice said. "He's gone,"

_Who is gone? Who's talking? I can't see._

My vision came back.

There were three spirits there. One light blue, one dark blue, and one green.

They weren't spirits….

They were my friends.

"A-a….a-aang?" I whispered.

"Yes, yes Katara, I'm here," Aang said, kneeling next to me.

"A-am I d-d-dead?" I asked.

"No……..well…. just…you're not," Toph said.

"Wh-what? What do you m-mean?" I said as loud as I could. Which wasn't very loud.

"Katara……..we…..we are dead." Sokka said.

"What?!" I yelled, I sat up quickly but instantly fell back from pain.

"Katara, it's okay, we're dead, you're not." Aang said, putting is hand on my shoulder.

"Just…just let me die here, then I can be with you," I cried.

"No, we are here right now for another chance, we-," Aang said.

"Where's that spirit!? What did he do to me!?" I yelled.

"He..well….beat you, and…burned you….and jabbed….you," Aang said, crying a little.

"Oh," I said, I looked at my body; it was covered in bruises and cuts.

Sokka began to explain. "This all happened shortly before we died, we all saw you get hurt, that is why Aang is _still_ crying. The spirit ran at you and hit you on the head. He then took his claws and dug them into your legs, your side, your arm, and your back. You were screaming for a while. Then, he started burning you. After that, we died, then we went to the spirit world and killed him."

"Oh….. ow," I said.

"Yeah, ow," Aang said, trying to smile. It turned to a frown again. "We came here for another chance to live, we found out you hadn't died yet, and since you can heal, we came up with an idea. An idea that you could heal yourself, and we could go back into our bodies and then you could heal us."

"Th-that could work." I said. "But, won't you be in pain though?"

"Yes, but then we could be alive." Toph said.

"Ok," I said. I took water from the air and tried to sit up. I cried in pain and fell back.

"Are you okay?!" Aang said.

"Yeah, it just…..hurts…" I replied.

I tried to get up again and fell back. I laid there for a minute and tried to get up again. This time, I pushed up as hard as I could. It hurt like hell but I could manage. So I took the water and healed my wounds.

I sighed.

I stood up. "Who wants to go first?"

"Aang's injuries are the worst, do him first," Sokka said.

"Ok," I replied. So I walked over to where Aang's body was, so did Aang's spirit.

I undid the chains that tied him and laid him on the ground. I pulled out the sword and Aang's spirit jumped in.

I immediately started to heal him. Soon enough, all that was left was a small scar. Then I went to his jaw and healed it.

"Katara?" Aang whispered.

"Y-yes?" I said.

"Thank you," He said, sitting up, clutching his stomach.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"A little, but I'll be okay," he answered. "Do Toph now,"

I walked over to Toph. She had already jumped into her body so I started healing. After a little bit, she only had scars and was fine.

After that, I went to Sokka; he had died of suffocation. I healed his throat and he coughed and got up.

Everyone was healed so I went to my sleeping bag to well…..sleep.

I laid down and pulled the covers up.

"Hey, Katara, help us with dinner!" Sokka yelled.

I sighed. "Fine…..I'll just….whatever," I threw the covers off and began to get up. But Aang stopped me.

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at Sokka. "Sokka, she's been through a lot today, let her sleep."

"But!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka! Let her sleep." Aang said.

He looked at me. "Just lay down and go to sleep, are you hungry?"

"N-no, I'm not hungry," I answered.

"Okay, just tell us if you do get hungry though," He said, giving me his goofy smile.

I smiled back.

I laid down and slowly went to sleep.

I woke up and the sun was setting. I looked around and saw Aang, Toph, and Sokka sitting and eating.

(don't worry I am bringing Zuko in)

Zuko walked into the campsite.

"Okay, I'm back from the market, what I miss?" Zuko asked smiling.

We all replied.

"Oh, nothing special."

The End.

**How did you like it? Good? Bad? In-between? Please review!**


End file.
